Skyrim: The Khajiit
by Scorpion56
Summary: A Khajiit named Ja’Kloeer has been revealed to be the Dragonborn. This story will tell how Ja’Kloeer met various friends and defeat many enemies within Skyrim after the defeat if Alduin, Harkon, and Miraak. Disclaimer: Some characters are OC’s and others are from the actual game. I don’t own Skyrim, I’m just making a fanfic story. I’d love any feedback you give. Thank you! Enjoy!
1. The Trade Caravan

Ja'Kloeer is a young Khajiit. He is very friendly and loves adventure. He was taught very basic skills, like making a campfire, how to defend himself from attackers when unarmed, how to treat others with respect, etc. His family all work in trading caravans. His older sister and father are bodyguards while his mother does the trading. Ja'Kloeer was assigned to a trading caravan once he reached the age of 18. His caravan consisted of Ma'Zwayla and T'Shori who both are merchants and Drahkt who is a bodyguard. Ja'Kloeer is the bodyguard as well. Ja'Kloeer walked behind T'Shori as the trading caravan made their way to the borderline of Cyrodiil and Skyrim. They have traveled a long way and wanted to try and get inside Skyrim.

"My feet are aching. Can we please rest?" T'Shori complained.

"We will rest once night falls. I promise. I want to get make sure we cover a lot of distance before we rest." Said Ma'Zwayla. Drahkt shook his head and laughed.

"Look at them crybabies." Drahkt joked. Ja'Kloeer grinned but didn't laugh. He knew Drahkt was just joking around, but he didn't want Drahkt to say anything else because Ja'Kloeer was taught to respect any and every woman no matter what from an early age. Ja'Kloeer took his iron shield off of his back and carried it as his back ached from holding it for a long period of time. The trading caravan luckily didn't have trouble getting to where they were. They went through several borders and managed to not attract the attention of bandits. They knew that Skyrim would be a cold land and they would run into more trouble there. They also knew that they would not be allowed to enter any city. After several more hours it was dark, and they were in the middle of a forest.

"Okay, lets walk over to the side of the road here and set up camp." Said Drahkt.

"Finally." Said T'Shori, sitting down on a tree stump and rubbing her feet. Ja'Kloeer and Drahkt began sticking some long sticks in the ground and attached a canvas on them.

"Hey, Ma'Zwayla, you guys can sit in the tent for now and set up the bedrolls, Drahkt and I will collect firewood and make a campfire." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Will you guys still watch over and make sure nothing creeps up on us?" Asked Ma'Zwayla.

"Yes, trust me. The only way anyone can get you guys is over my dead body." Said Ja'Kloeer before heading over to where Drahkt was and helped him with the firewood.

"There's several logs over there, you have an wood axe?" Asked Drahkt. Ja'Kloeer shook his head.

"That's the one thing I forgot to grab." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Lucky for you, I have an extra. Keep it." Said Drahkt, handing Ja'Kloeer the axe handle first.

"It's not like it's a blade or anything." Ja'Kloeer joked.

"I know, safety first though." Said Drahkt, chopping a piece of wood in half. Ja'Kloeer and Drahkt finished chopping up firewood and began to set up the logs to make the fire. Ja'Kloeer put stones around the wood to prevent the spread of fire. Drahkt rubbed two pieces of wood together till sparks flew and then threw the burning stick into the group of wood, which slowly but surely caught on fire.

"I'll stay up for the first half of the night. At 3:00 am I'll wake you up." Said Ja'Kloeer. Drahkt nodded his head. Ma'Zwayla walked over to the camp fire, T'Shori followed.

"Anyone want vennison? It's still good." T'Shori offered. Ja'Kloeer and Drahkt shook their heads.

Ma'Zwayla put her hands above the fire to warm her hands when suddenly a shout came from the distance. Ja'Kloeer heard it too and stood up, his ears stiff in the air.

"What was that?" Asked Ma'Zwayla.

"Someone probably." Drahkt replied. Ja'Kloeer used his great night vision skills to see far ahead of them. A group of men in brown and red armor were on horses heading in the direction of the trading caravan.

"We've got company. Get into the tent." Said Ja'Kloeer. Ma'Zwayla and T'Shori quickly scurried into the tent. Ja'Kloeer put his right hand on the hilt of the iron sword. He was ready for a fight. Suddenly, a bunch of men in blue armor ran from the bushes near the trading caravan. It scared Drahkt a little bit. The men headed toward Ja'Kloeer and Drahkt. Drahkt drew his iron swords and got into a fighting stance.

"Here we go." Said Drahkt. Ja'Kloeer let out a warning hiss. The men in blue armor turned and tried running another direction but more brown armored men appeared. They were trapped. The brown armored men jumped off the horses and started taking down the blue armored men. Some of the brown armored men headed toward Ja'Kloeer. Ja'Kloeer pulled out his sword and swung it at the soldier. The man ducked underneath and rose with his shield and sword out. Ja'Kloeer bashed the shield and blocked the man's sword swing. Ja'Kloeer threw a low kick at the mans knee, which crumpled him. Another man in brown swung an overhead strike at Ja'Kloeer who blocked it with his sword and threw a jab straight in the mans face. Drahkt was blocking and countering multiple soldiers attacks and even scissor killed one soldier. "T'Shori, Ma'Zwayla, run! We'll catch up!" Shouted Ja'Kloeer, using the pommel of his sword to knock out a soldier. The two Khajiit traders darted from the tent and started making their way through the fighting and up a little hill into bushes.

"Drahkt! Go for it! I'll be up there!" Shouted Ja'Kloeer. Drahkt finished off a man in brown with a sword to the chest before going in the same direction as the Khajiit females. Ja'Kloeer tried following Drahkt but got grabbed by a man in brown from behind. Ja'Kloeer felt a punch hit his jaw and he dropped his sword. His shield was stripped from his back before another fist smashed him in the face, knocking him out.

Ja'Kloeer woke up in a horse drawn carriage with several other people. Ja'Kloeer was about to head towards a city where it all would begin, Helgen.

 **Disclaimer**

I did this prequel to kinda help give a backstory to Ja'Kloeer. The next chapter will take place after the events of Dragonborn DLC, some characters in this story will be made up, other characters are actually NPC's in Skyrim. I don't own any rights to the Elder Scrolls. Bethesda does.


	2. New Friends

It's been 4 years since the defeat of Alduin and Ja'Kloeer's discovery of being the Dragonborn, 3 years since the defeat of Lord Harkon, and 2 years since the defeat of Miraak. Ja'Kloeer is now 24 years old. He has become a Blade, however, he and the Grandmaster Delphine argued about Paarthurnax staying alive or dying. Ja'Kloeer wants to let him live while Delphine wants him dead.

"He isn't bad anymore, trust me. I'm the one who's worked with him to defeat Alduin. In fact, he helped me fight Alduin." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Yeah, I understand. But he did commit atrocities years ago. What says he could suddenly turn against you?" Questioned Delphine.

"I promise. He won't." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Dragonborn. Either you kill him and we will let you recruit anybody you want into the Blades. Or, if you don't kill the dragon, we won't help you anymore and you won't be allowed in here." Said Delphine. Ja'Kloeer leaned in the chair he was in and thought about it. He didn't really have much friends besides Hadvar from the Imperial Legion. Hadvar helped Ja'Kloeer escape the disaster at Helgen. In return, Ja'Kloeer helped Hadvar and the Legion defeat Ulfric Stormcloak and his army and became a Legate. Ja'Kloeer didn't know anyone else that could become a Blade member with him. He made his decision.

"I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. You can take this. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore." Said Ja'Kloeer, throwing his sword Dragonbane, his other Blades sword, shield, and the helmet before stripping to his underwear and walked off.

Esbern walked into the Temple and saw Ja'Kloeer.

"Ewww, put on some clothes you dirty cat. I don't want to see that." Said Esbern.

"Shut up, mage nerd." Said Ja'Kloeer, storming through the door.

"That was a bad one!" Shouted Esbern.

"Does it look like Ja'Kloeer cares!?" Ja'Kloeer Shouted back.

"What's wrong with him? Is he in a bad mood like cats get nowadays?" Asked Esbern.

"He decided he'll let Paarthurnax live and leave the Blades." Said Delphine.

"I tell ya, there's something about them Khajiit that makes me think they aren't trustworthy." Said Esbern.

"At least he killed Alduin I guess." Said Delphine. Esbern sat down at the table and drank some wine while Delphine walked out to the temple courtyard.

Ja'Kloeer put on the party robe and boots he left locked in the chest outside the temple entrance and made his way out of the Karthspire. He was going to head to Solitude to become a full time Legate in the Imperial Legion. He was walking through the Reach Hold looking at the large hills and the clear blue sky.

Ja'Kloeer was upset that Delphine and Esbern wanted Paarthurnax dead, but in a small way, he could see why they wanted him gone. But it wasn't enough to convince Ja'Kloeer to commit the act. He took out his journal and wrote a little note next to the Blades section, which said: _I'm leaving the Blades. They want me to kill the dragon Paarthurnax. I can't commit to the request because he has helped me get to where I'm at now. He helped me to fight Alduin. I owe a lot to him, and Odahviing. Those two dragons and my old buddy Hadvar are the only friends I believe I have, at least right now._

After writing the note, he put the journal back in his inside robe pocket and took a long deep breath. He had a long way left to walk before he would reach Dragon Bridge. Ja'Kloeer heard the sound of voices in the distance and looked around. There were several ruins and fortresses around but nobody was seen. Ja'Kloeer expected the worst. In Skyrim, anything can happen. Ja'Kloeer heard the sound of a stick snap close by. He heard it come from his left ear and immediately looked to the left but without moving his head. He didn't want whoever it was to know he heard them. At least not right now. He heard whispers. And then he heard faint footsteps coming from behind. He instinctively ducked and turned around with a right cross. Sure enough, a Forsworn was there ready to kill the Khajiit. The cross hit the Forsworn and it knocked the wind out of him. Ja'Kloeer grabbed the attackers shoulders and threw a knee into the stomach. The Forsworn groaned and fell back. Ja'Kloeer saw 4 more Forsworn come running from behind a rock and 5 others from a group of bushes. Ja'Kloeer was outnumbered. He didn't want to risk losing his life. "Fus-Ro-Dah!" Shouted Ja'Kloeer. The shout blew back the 4 attackers in front of him. Clearing a path for him. Ja'Kloeer started sprinting full speed. Unfortunately for him, Ja'Kloeer didn't have any weapons on him. He didn't know any destruction spells and the only thing he could do is use the Thu'um, fight with his claws, or run. Ja'Kloeer vaulted over a rock and stepped up on a boulder before jumping over a Forsworn who swung a sword at him. Ja'Kloeer landed and continued running, his attackers followed suit. Arrows were shot at the Khajiit, but Ja'Kloeer was able to dodge the projectiles. He saw a cliff edge coming up and saw land beneath it. He looked behind him real quick and saw 15 or more Forsworn coming right for him. Several of them were preparing to fire arrows at him. Ja'Kloeer looked back in front of him and ran to the cliff edge and jumped. He landed and shoulder rolled to help keep himself from hurting his ankles. The Forsworn slowly but also quickly made their way down the cliff and continued the chase. Ja'Kloeer needed help. He would call Odahviing to come, but he was across the province from Ja'Kloeer. The Dragonborn saw Dragon Bridge in the distance. He figured he would try to run there and get some soldiers to help. Ja'Kloeer turned around to shout Fire Breath.

"You-Toor-Shul!" Shouted the Khajiit. A fireball smashed against some of the Forsworn, killing them instantly. Ja'Kloeer turned back around in time to see a Forsworn jump in front of him and bash him with the pommel of his sword. Ja'Kloeer fell down dazed. The Forsworn raised his sword to finish him when a loud hiss was heard. The Forsworn turned to see a steel mace spiraling in his direction. _Bam!_ The Forsworn crumpled to the ground. A Khajiit picked up the weapon and bashed another Forsworn in the temple. Another Khajiit started firing arrows from behind a rock, taking out many Forsworn with just one arrow. The steel mace Khajiit spun around and swept an attacker off his feet with his mace and finished them with a strike to the head. He bashed his shield against a Forsworn's face to make them stumble before jumping and slamming the mace on the top of their head, killing the Forsworn immediately. Ja'Kloeer got to his feet and saw a trio of Forsworn charging at him.

"Tiid-Klo-Ul!" Shouted Ja'Kloeer. Time slowed down around Ja'Kloeer. He ran forward and sent an uppercut into the ribs of the first Forsworn and spun with an elbow strike. He stepped forward and threw a low roundhouse kick to the second Forsworn's knee, breaking it. The third Forsworn had an arrow ready to be fired at Ja'Kloeer. The Khajiit pushed the bow off to the side and smashed the Forsworn's face with a jab cross combo. Time sped back up and the three Forsworn fell to the ground. Ja'Kloeer looked around and saw Forsworn running away. The steel mace Khajiit and the archer Khajiit put their weapons away and made their way to Ja'Kloeer.

"Hello, friends. Ja'Kloeer is thankful you guys have come by." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"You are welcome, Kharjo is my name. This is my buddy Dro'marash." Said the Khajiit with the mace. "We saw you getting chased and thought you could use a hand." Said Dro'marash.

"I greatly appreciate it." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Would you like for us to escort you wherever you need to go, Ja'Kloeer? We'd be more than welcome to do so." Said Kharjo.

"If you guys don't mind. I don't have any weapons on me. I may be Dragonborn but I'd rather not shout all the time and lose my breath immediately during a fight." Said Ja'Kloeer. Kharjo and Dro'marash looked at each other and then back at Ja'Kloeer.

"Dragonborn? You are the Dragonborn? That's awesome, Dro'marash is very amazed." Said the Khajiit archer. Ja'Kloeer nodded.

"Where you off to?" Asked Kharjo.

"Solitude, however I now want to head back to Whiterun and gather some belongings." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Very well. Let's start making our way over there. Who knows when those stupid Forsworn will come back." Said Kharjo. Dro'marash and Kharjo took Ja'Kloeer back to their trade caravan. The other two Khajiit were Ahkari and Zaynabi.

"Ahkari, we brought over a friend who was in near danger. We must escort him to Whiterun." Said Kharjo.

"Well, Kharjo. We need to get to Dawnstar. We get a lot of people over there. He can come with us." Said Ahkari.

"I understand. I want to make sure he has a roof over his head though. Dro'marash can protect you guys. Plus, I've helped teach Zaynabi some combat before, so she can help too. I promise I'll be back." Said Kharjo. Ahkari sat back against the tree he was leaning on.

"Okay, that's fine. Plus we don't normally run into danger ourselves, and even if we do. Ahkari firmly believes Dro'marash and Zaynabi will have his back." Said Ahkari with a smile. Kharjo smiles back.

"May your road lead you to warm sands. Kharjo will be back." Said Kharjo before he shook hands with Dro'marash, hugged Zaynabi and nodded at Ahkari. "You as well, same for you, friend." Said Ahkari, pointing at Ja'Kloeer. Ja'Kloeer nodded before turning around and walking with Kharjo.

Ja'Kloeer and Kharjo made it to Whiterun and were about to walk through the city gates when a guard stepped between Ja'Kloeer and Kharjo.

"Hey, Kharjo saved Ja'Kloeer. He can come in. He won't hurt anyone I promise." Said Ja'Kloeer. The guard nodded and backed up.

"I've got my eye on you." Said the guard to Kharjo as he entered the city. Ja'Kloeer led Kharjo to his house and unlocked the door and entered.

"You have such a lovely home. Kharjo enjoys the warmth." Said Kharjo.

"Thank you. It's a nice house. Do you want anything to eat?" Asked Ja'Kloeer. Kharjo shook his head.

"I'm okay." Said Kharjo.

"Well, Thank you once again for helping Ja'Kloeer. I owe you my thanks." Said Ja'Kloeer, handing Kharjo a large sack of coin.

"You don't have to." Said Kharjo, not grabbing the coin at first.

"Please, take it. You deserve it." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Okay, then." Said Kharjo, taking the bag of coin.

"Kharjo wants to travel around Skyrim with you." Said Kharjo.

"You do?" Asked Ja'Kloeer, a little surprised.

"Yes. I've always wanted to work with the Dragonborn, and now I finally can. Are you okay with Kharjo being your loyal companion?" Asked Kharjo. Ja'Kloeer crossed his arms and thought about it.

"Yes, you can. I don't have a lot of friends anyway." Said Ja'Kloeer. There was a sudden knock on the door and Ja'Kloeer walked over to it and slowly opened it up. A man in ragged clothes looked back at him.

"Hey, I have something for you. It's a letter from someone who claims to know you." Said the courier. He handed Ja'Kloeer an envelope.

"That's it, gotta go." Said the courier before turning around and walking away. Ja'Kloeer closed the door and opened the envelope and took the letter out.

"What is it?" Asked Kharjo. Ja'Kloeer held up a hand signaling for Kharjo to hold on a second. The letter read: _Dear Ja'Kloeer,_

 _I don't think you remember me. I'm J'Zargo. I'm a mage at the Mages College in Winterhold. You have been gone for a while and I'm wondering if you can come back. Tolfdir has been talking about something about an ancient artifact in a ruin somewhere near here. Can you come help?"_

"It's a letter from the College of Winterhold asking for my assistance. You want to come?" Asked Ja'Kloeer. Kharjo nodded.

"Definitely." Kharjo replied. Ja'Kloeer got his iron armor on and equipped a sword and shield along with a bow and arrow before heading out with Kharjo.


	3. Back to College

Ja'Kloeer and Kharjo entered the town of Winterhold. The long journey left their feet aching and them both feeling worn out. They never took a break while they made their way to Winterhold.

"Come on. It's right here. Not too much further." Said Ja'Kloeer, pointing to the College. The two Khajiit made their way into the college and into the Hall of the Elements. A Khajiit wearing Robes of Destruction was firing a steady stream of fire against another college student holding up a ward.

"It's the Arch-Mage." Said a student. At once everyone looked at Ja'Kloeer. _Oh my, I completely forgot about being Arch-Mage now. It's been several years since I've been here,_ Ja'Kloeer thought.

"It's good to see you again, Arch-Mage." Said a female Breton.

"It's good to see you too." Ja'Kloeer replied. He made eye contact with the Khajiit close to the middle of the room and assumed it was the one that sent him the letter. Ja'Kloeer walked up to him.

"I'm assuming you are J'Zargo." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Yes, it is." The Khajiit replied.

"You wanted me, I'm guessing you want to adventure with me and my buddy Kharjo here?" Asked Ja'Kloeer.

"Yes. You got my letter? I know I didn't mention this. But I want you to do me a favor before I serve you, Dragonborn. J'Zargo has an important request." Said J'Zargo, rubbing his hands together.

"Tell me." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"There's a group of toughies in the Frozen Hearth. They've been getting on my last nerves. They think by shoving people around and telling them everything they do wrong makes them look tough. I need you to show them how it feels to get beaten up." Said J'Zargo.

"Why can't you do it yourself? You are a mage, right?" Asked Kharjo. J'Zargo nodded.

"I would, but they are lead by a man named Beoulf. He is extremely skilled in pretty much every form of magic. I'm not as skilled in Destruction unfortunately." Said J'Zargo.

"Here's the thing though. I don't have much magic besides the Thu'um, and some Restoration skills like healing, healing hands, etc. However, I could use my claws and intimidate them." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Exactly. So can you do it?" J'Zargo Questioned.

Ja'Kloeer nodded his head.

"Beoulf has it coming to him." Said Ja'Kloeer, turning around with Kharjo following. They walked out of the Hall of the Elements and started making their way out of the College.

"Isn't it weird that he is making you kinda prove you are capable of leading him or something? He knows you are Dragonborn, so of course you can whoop people's butts." Kharjo questioned.

"Yes, but he just wants a favor and I'll do it." Said Ja'Kloeer. They reached the Frozen Hearth and entered it. A tall Breton and two Nords sat around at a table. One Nord was muscular and the other had shaggy hair and a good amount of facial hair. There were other people in the inn, but something about the Breton and Nords stood out. Kharjo pointed over to the trio.

"I'm thinking Beoulf is one of them over at the table there." Said Kharjo. Ja'Kloeer followed Kharjo's finger and nodded.

"Sit at the table there. I'll go talk to them. If they start getting aggressive then you can scare them off or attack." Ja'Kloeer explained. Kharjo nodded his head in agreement. Kharjo sat down at a table a short distance away from Ja'Kloeer. The Dragonborn pulled a chair from another table and pulled it up to the table where the trio was and sat down. Instantly, all three looked at him.

"Hey, who in the name of Talos are you?" Asked the Breton.

"Someone who's going to give you payback for what you have done to many people here." Said Ja'Kloeer. The Breton laughed.

"Really? You are going to beat me up? I'm skilled in Destruction magic and studied it for years. I can turn you to ash with a snap of my fingers, cat." Said the Breton. _That's Beoulf alright,_ Ja'Kloeerthought. "Guys. Beat him up for me please." Beoulf ordered. The shaggy haired Nord threw a wide haymaker at Ja'Kloeer, who raised his arm and blocked the punch before countering with two fast but powerful jabs. The force of the punches sent the Nord falling backward in his chair. Ja'Kloeer has an iron sword and a shield but he didn't want to kill them so he left them strapped on. Kharjo saw the muscular Nord stand up and pick up a wooden bowl to throw at Ja'Kloeer, who was focused on shaggy hair. Kharjo quickly fired an arrow straight at the bowl, sending it crashing to the side. The muscular man looked at Kharjo and charged at him. Ja'Kloeer kicked a stool in the path of the Nord, sending him to the ground with a crash. Shaggy hair stood up and pulled out a dagger, preparing to kill Ja'Kloeer. The Nord swung the dagger straight at the Khajiit who leaned back and dodged the attack before reaching forward again with a left cross and right hook to the ribs. Shaggy hair staggered to the side. Ja'Kloeer feigned a high jab and shaggy hair reached up to block it, but realized his error as he saw Ja'Kloeer go low and grab him before lifting him off the ground and slamming him on the table. The table broke underneath the Nord. The muscular nord through several punches at Kharjo who took out his iron shield and blocked each punch. He bashed his shield twice against the Nord before throwing a right cross straight into the Nords chin. The Nord stumbled back and at the last second saw Ja'Kloeer jump in the air and throw a punch that smashed into the Nords jaw. The Nord crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Beoulf stood up after seeing the muscular Nord knocked out. He opened his fists and had the Flames spell in one hand and the Ice Spike in the other.

"You're dead!" Shouted Beoulf. He shot an ice spike at Ja'Kloeer who ducked just in time. Everyone in the inn at this point started backing away from the area. Kharjo nocked an arrow and fired right at Beoulf, who blocked it with a ward.

"Feim-Zii-Gron" Shouted Ja'Kloeer. He turned into a spectral form and charged at Beoulf. Beoulf tried using his Flames spell but the flames went straight through Ja'Kloeer. Beoulf tried to back away but tripped over a couple chairs, allowing Ja'Kloeer to shove the mage back against the wall. Beoulf smashed his head against the wall and lost his focus. "Su-Grah-Dun!" Shouted Ja'Kloeer. He started a punching combination at a very quick speed on Beoulf and finished it with a powerful uppercut. Beoulf fell over knocked out. The shaggy hair Nord stood up and started making his way over to Ja'Kloeer, but Kharjo got in front of him.

"You can't beat us. Once your pals wake up. You better tell to leave and never return or we will have a confrontation like this again." Kharjo threatened. "Really?" Said the Nord, not scared. Kharjo hissed and flipped out his claws. The Nord jumped back and dropped his dagger.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I won't do anymore." Said the Nord. J'Zargo entered the inn and saw what happened.

"Good job. I was hoping you would beat them up. You have me as a companion." Said J'Zargo, sticking out his hand, offering it to shake. Ja'Kloeer shook it.

"I need to learn some more spells myself before I leave here." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Like what? I could potentially help." Said J'Zargo.

"Destruction mostly, maybe some Conjuration. I'm a lot better at swordsmanship but I could use a few spells here and there." Said Ja'Kloeer.

"Neat, lets head on up. And thank you for doing this for me, Ja'Kloeer. It's about time they get what they deserve." Said J'Zargo. The three Khajiit headed back to the college. Far in the distance, a couple robed figures stood. One wore a gold and black robe. His face was hidden in his hood. Only red eyes glowed from the hood.

"The Dragonborn has it coming to him..."

Said the cloaked figure.


	4. Chapter 4

I will be restarting this series as I have developed a better story. Hang tight!


End file.
